


Temporally Displaced

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An ill fated spell and broken time turner send our two well meaning Gryffindors into a lair of a Dark Lord, though not the one they are familiar with.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. An Accident in Time

“What we need,” said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, “is more time.” 

“But —” Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. “OH!” 

“Now, pay attention,” said Dumbledore, speaking very low, and very clearly. “Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick’s office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West  
Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this, both of you: you must not be seen. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake… You — must — not — be —seen.” 

Harry didn’t have a clue what was going on. Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door. 

“I am going to lock you in. It is —” he consulted his watch, “five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck.”

“Good luck?” Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. “Three turns? What’s he talking about? What are we supposed to do?” 

But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.

“Harry, come here,” she said urgently. “Quick!” 

Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.

“Here —” 

She had thrown the chain around his neck too. 

“Ready?” she said breathlessly. 

“What are we doing?” Harry said, completely lost. 

Before Hermione could answer, the door burst open to reveal Snape, who looked furious enough to be frothing from his mouth.

"I'll see to that both you are expelled from Hogwarts for illegal time magic." He snarled. "Expelliarmus."

A red beam slammed into Hermione's hourglass just as Harry's surroundings began to blur.

The hospital wing dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice --

And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again --

He was standing next to Hermione in a dark room with a musty smell. He tried to recognise where he was even as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, before noticing that Hermione was hyperventilating next to him. 

"Oh no. Oh no. What did he do? What are we going to do? Oh no no no..." 

Harry quickly removed the chain from his neck tried to comfort Hermione, not having any idea what was going on.

"Hermione, Hermione. Listen to me all right. Listen to my voice. We are going to be fine. Just try to breathe. Breathe."

His words had no effect whatsoever and Hermione's breathing began to escalate.

"That's not going to work, boy." Came a raspy voice from the darkness, causing Harry to jump. "Get her to breathe into a bag. Or maybe not..."

Apparently, the stranger's voice was enough to get Hermione out of her panic attack. "Lumos." She casted, lighting up her wand, making Harry feel stupid for not thinking of it. 

In wand light, Harry was able to see the room, which was dirty, but nothing compared to the filthy, emaciated man chained up in the corner. It looked like what Harry imagined the Azkaban prison to be.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking only slightly.

The man raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought that you Brits were polite." He said, in what Harry now recognised to be an American accent. "I'm Percival Graves." He continued, causing Hermione to gasp.

"But that would mean..." She trailed off.

Harry looked at her for an explanation and saw rising panic on her face.

"Hermione." He said loudly, fearing another panic attack, getting her attention. "May be you should explain." 

Honestly, he was nearing the end of his patience. Sirius, his godfather, who was innocent was going to lose his soul any minute and Hermione had a strange device that brought them to this god forsaken place with this American zombie. It was a wonder that he had managed to hold off for this long.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked between Harry and Graves. She gingerly displayed the necklace that had got them into this mess.

"Harry, this is called a Time-Turner," Hermione said,holding up the hourglass, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies. . . I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see? But. . ."

"Time Turner?? Does that mean...." He trailed off.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered. "Decades back. . . Snape's spell messed with the time magic. We were supposed travel back three hours."

The horrible realisation dawned on Harry, crashing with denial.

"How do you know we are decades back?"

Hermione glanced towards Graves, who was watching them in silence. "Because of him. Percival Graves was a famous Auror of MACUSA. He was murdered in 1926, by Grindelwald."


	2. Little Rescuers

Percival Graves was an highly accomplished wizard. He was the Head Auror, Director of Magical Security and Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was a strong wizard, capable of incredible feats, including wandless magic.

Percival didn't feel strong at the moment. He had been kept as a prisoner by Grindelwald for months now. The last few days were just a blur to him, from the dark room to the stuffy air, to the constant humiliation, everything was the same, day after day.

Grindelwald wanted to break Percival, but he had been able to endure every torture, because he knew that in the end, no matter how bad Grindelwald treated him, he needed Percival alive. MACUSA would find him, sooner or later.

But now, after almost three months of captivity, there was a stinging and burning and uncoiling feeling like a giant serpent in his chest. He was angry that no one noticed for over three months as he was tortured and bled in his own house by his own wand.

He still held hope though, of someone, anyone figuring out the truth and rescuing him.

So, when two children suddenly appeared in his cell in the dungeons of Graves Manor, he almost laughed at the irony of fate. They had not seen him (it was too dark in the dungeons for anyone not used to the illumination to be able to see), but the girl had began to hyperventilate. The boy obviously had no clue how to deal with that, so Percival had tried to offered advice.

His voice, however, gravelly and hoarse for months of screaming, had been enough to get the girl back her senses.

He had been curious to know how they had managed to get inside the wards of Graves Manor and Grindelwald's own charms, but never in his wildest imagination had he thought of them travelling through time.

The girls (Hermione's) declaration of his death didn't faze him. Despite his hope, in his heart he had accepted his death.

The boy, Harry, apparently, had more wits than trusting him for his word.   
"How do we know that you're who you are? You look like a criminal."

"A prisoner." He corrected. "I look like a prisoner. Grindelwald has held me prisoner in the dungeons of my own home for months, while he's out their masquerading aa me. The only reason he's keeping me alive is because he need my hair for the potion that helps him take my appearance."

"The polyjuice potion." Both the teenagers supplied, and he couldn't help but be a little impressed.

"Yes. He hasn't been here for a while now, and I don't know when he'd be back. But you, or rather we are not safe here. We have to get out of here. We'll try to solve your little time problem when we're out of here."

"But..." Hermione hesitated, but was interupted by Harry. "What do we do?"

The boy had good traits to become an Auror, Graves noted absently, good dose of suspicion, knowing when to trust your gut, determination...

"Do any of you know how to pick locks the muggle way?"

"No." 

"Yes." Harry answered. "I learnt from Fred and George last summer." He explained sheepishly to Hermione.

"Good." They needed to hurry. "Try to get the door the this cell open. It is warded against almost all kinds of magical means, which is useless since the cell is magic dampening anyway, but it isn't protected against muggle means."

As Harry got to work, Hermione turned towards Percival. "If the cell dampens magic, how was I able to use magic?"

Graves raised an eyebrow at that. "You used lumos. It is actually the magically cheapest spell."

It looked like Hermione was about to ask another question when Harry announced, opening the door, "Done. It was pretty easy, the locks were really old fashioned."

"That's because of the time travel." Hermione interjected.

"No, he's right. The muggle locks haven't been changed in decades. My ancestors apparently only upgraded the magical security. There isn't any time to argue, though. Harry, try to get the my handcuffs. They will be a bit more sophisticated. But if either of you hear an crack of apparition, you'll run. There's a secret passage leading outside, if you go north from the corridor outside. Go to MACUSA and get help. Understood?"

Both of them looked at each other for a moment, and nodded, but Percival had been an Auror for more than a decade. He knew neither of them would leave. Stupid time traveling children. Didn't they understand the term self preservation?


End file.
